dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 1
Charles Arwin Wayne first built up the family's modest fortune into a thriving enterprise by buying up land in Gotham prior to the American Civil War. When he died of tuberculosis at 52, his children Solomon Zebediah and Joshua Thomas Wayne continued the family business. Solomon became a federal judge with the help of his classmate's father Senator Nugent Bolle, and Joshua maintained their various businesses until his mysterious disappearance in 1860. There are rumors that they participated in the using caverns under their homes, and the Judge has been linked to a costumed avenger who fought against bounty hunters. Although there are conflicting rumors about Joshua Wayne's disappearance, a corpse was later found in their wine cellar and buried in a grave marked with his name. Eventually Solomon Wayne commissioned the architect Cyrus Pinkney to design a new skyline for Gotham, developing the much maligned gothic look the city has become well known for. Solomon Wayne had a child named Alan Wayne at the age of 77 with his second wife Dorothea Wayne, who was nearly four decades younger than him. Alan Wayne developed the Gotham Railworks and established Wayne Enterprises before dying at the age of 63. His son Kenneth Wayne developed Wayne Chemical, but died at a fairly young age leaving the fortune to his 37-year-old wife Laura Elizabeth Wayne. Laura was a shrewd businesswoman and heavily involved in the Prohbition movement, while raising their infant son Patrick Morgan Wayne. Patrick inherited the family business upon his mother's death and saw the Wayne legacy through two world wars, building WayneCorp and WayneTech out of the Great Depression. Their involvement in wartime efforts under Patrick Wayne led Wayne Enterprises to become a household name across America. Eventually he would pass this legacy on to his son Thomas Wayne. Thomas Wayne ignored his wealthy heritage and traveled to the Carribean where he became a missionary, although he returned to Gotham and attended medical school when his group was wiped out in a military conflict. In addition to controlling the family finances, he found time to build a thriving medical practice and court the wealthy Kane Chemical heiress Martha Kane. Their only child was the young Bruce Wayne, left orphaned when both parents were shot dead in Crime Alley by a mugger over Martha's pearl necklace. Bruce Wayne is largely seen in public as ineffectual and foppish, lacking the drive that brought his family to greatness. It is speculated that he will be the end of their line, leaving nothing behind but building to remember the Wayne legacy. | StoryTitle6 = Lost Pages: How Batman Gets His Equipment | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = Batman Timeline | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = From the Desk of Dr. Dennis O'Goodwin | Synopsis8 = | StoryTitle9 = Profile Pages | Synopsis9 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** *** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Lola Charles Supporting Characters: * * Branson Billings Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Bristol Links Country Club * Morton Business School * Atwater Air Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Hiram * Lucius Fox * Nugent Bolle * Rance Benedict Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Cecil Longacre * Jenny Atticus * Lincoln Killavey * Ruth Locations: * ** ** ** | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * ** , , * * ** , * * * ** , , , , , , , * * * * | Notes = | Trivia = * It is mentioned that Cecil Longacre, writer of Upon the Shoulders of Giants: The Men Behind Gotham has also written two other books titled The Broken Kord: The Bankruptcy and Ruination of Ted Kord and Zsasz Pizzazz: Portrait of a Serial Killer with Style. | Recommended = | Links = }}